Night Of Passion
by Funeral Of A Friend
Summary: Leon and Ada meet up twice. This is what ensues.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't move!" Leon ordered, pointing his Desert Eagle at the dark figure across the room. He'd just gotten home from a very long day, and definitely wasn't in the mood for this shit.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he heard a familiar, sultry voice say.

"Ada?!" A throaty laugh answered. Keeping the gun pointed, he flipped on the light. There she stood, looking sexy and enticing as always.

"How did you get in?"

"It wasn't all that difficult," she said, a hint of a smile touching her blood red lips.

This mysterious woman had come into his life six years ago, and had shown up again in Europe just one week before. He'd always found her alluring, since the first time he saw her. Beautiful and incredibly dangerous, he couldn't help but be intrigued by her.

"What do you want?" he asked, holstering his gun, and shutting the door.

"Can't a friend come and visit?" answering his question with one of her own. She slowly walked over to the couch, sitting down and crossing her long legs. Her eyes never left him, as she patted the cushion beside her, offering him to sit. He ignored her invitation, and instead sat on the chair across from her.

"A phone call, or a knock on the door would work," he said, gazing back at her.

"It's more fun my way," she said, her smile playful.

"The last time I saw you, you had a gun to my head. Not something a friend would do in my opinion," he said angrily, not amused.

"It's my job, Leon. Don't take it personal. Besides, I helped you escape. Have you forgotten?"

"Ashley and I got out of that cave by the skin of our teeth," he said, jaw clenching.

"I have faith in you, Leon. I knew you'd make it." He snorted angrily, and stood from the chair. He walked into the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the refrigerator. Drinking half of it down quickly, he slammed the bottle down on the counter.

"Upset about something?" he heard her voice behind him, her attitude unchanged.

"What did you do with the sample?" he asked, turning to her, his eyes burning with anger.

"Now, Leon, you know I can't tell you that," she said, walking to him, putting her hands on his chest. She looked at his face, her smile seductive now.

"I'll never understand you," he said, his voice softening slightly. "It's been a long day. All I want to do is take a shower, and get some sleep. You let yourself in, and you can let yourself out," he said, leaving the kitchen without another word.

Ada watched him exit the kitchen, having no intention of leaving. She was a woman that knew what she wanted, and she wanted Leon S. Kennedy. Seeing him again after so long had brought back the feelings she'd had for him in Raccoon City. He'd gotten much stronger since then, yet he still had that innocence that attracted her. Always the good guy, and would remain that way. She would remain the opposite, but opposites did attract after all.

She picked up the unfinished beer, and downed the rest of it, placing it back on the counter. Sauntering into the living room, she locked the door, and turned out the lights. Taking her time, she made her way to his bedroom, and she could hear the shower running in the bathroom. Smiling, she thought of joining him, but decided instead to just wait on the bed for him.

Kicking her heels off, she lay back on the bed, listening to the water run. She could imagine the water running over his muscled body, and her hands ran over her breasts. Her nipples were already hard and erect with arousal.

God, she wanted him, and she would have him. Her hand moved further down, underneath her skirt, fingers running over her wet lips and clit. She'd come here prepared, not wearing panties or a bra, confident in her ability to seduce him.

Her fingers played over her wet folds, just enough to tease herself, getting ready for him. She imagined his fingers touching her, and she moaned softly, fingers working faster. She was so consumed in her pleasure, that she didn't hear the shower stop.

Leon stepped out of the shower, quickly grabbing a towel. As angry as he was, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Maybe I shouldn't have told her to leave, he thought. He'd always been attracted to her, but she drove him crazy. He didn't know why she worked for the wrong people, and he never would. He sighed in frustration, wrapping the towel around his waist.

When Leon walked into his bedroom, he got a shocking surprise. Ada, lay out on his bed masturbating and moaning his name. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen, and his penis twitched with arousal.

Ada's eyes finally caught sight of Leon, who was watching her, eyes wide, mouth slightly open in surprise. Far from being embarrassed, she continued to tease herself, smiling seductively at him.

"Want to give me a hand here?" she sighed erotically. That brought him out of his stupor, and he quickly recovered.

"I thought I told you to leave," he said, trying to keep his own need from his voice, and failing. His body was betraying him as well, as his arousal was clearly showing through the towel that was around him.

"Do you really want me to leave, Leon," she purred, eyes roaming over his muscled body. He found he couldn't answer her, and her smile widened when she noticed the tent popped up in his towel. She stood from the bed, making her way over to him.

"The gun wasn't loaded," she said, looking into his lust filled eyes. He knew instantly she was telling the truth, and he pulled her into a fiery kiss. Their tongues met, clashing against each other in a fight for domination.

She pulled the towel from his body, freeing his rock hard erection. Her hands played over his muscled chest, trailing lower to his abs. The passion of their kiss increased with every second.

"I want you," he breathed against her hot lips, before darting his tongue back into her welcome mouth.

"Then have me," she invited, after pulling from the kiss for a brief second. Her hand encircled his throbbing erection, pumping at a steady pace. He bucked against her pleasuring hand, his moans of ecstasy muffled against her exploring mouth.

She backed up, pulling him toward the bed, as he removed her shirt, tossing it aside. Now having access, he caressed her firm breasts, bringing a moan from her as he lightly pinched her nipples.

She smiled against his mouth before shoving him onto the bed. He watched as she removed her last remaining garment, and he took in the sight of her beautifully nude body. She was strong, toned and sexy as hell.

Her eyes roamed over his naked form, as he lay on the bed, waiting for her. She licked her lips suggestively, eyes staring at his erection. Just her look made his dick twitch with excitement.

"Ada....please..," he said with need.

"Tell me what you want, Leon," she said, tormenting him.

"You," he said without hesitation. She smiled, and crawled up on the bed, taking him into her mouth. Groaning in pleasure, he put his hands in her hair. Her tongue rolled around his tip before she took his length into her mouth as far as she could. The sounds he was making aroused her more than ever.

The feel of her tongue moving up and down his shaft was incredible. She was taking her time, exploring every inch of his manhood, her hand lightly squeezing his balls. She licked up the shaft once more before taking him fully back into her hot mouth again.

"Ada...it feels so good," he barely managed to say, when her head started bobbing up and down at a quicker pace. Her other hand joined in the ministrations, pumping his as she pleasured him with her mouth. His breath became harsh, and his hips bucked beneath her wanting release.

"I'm gonna come....ahhh...Ada!" he moaned loudly, and he shot into her mouth. She kept her mouth on him, taking in his hot seed. She took it all in, licking his shaft clean. He was moaning and gasping, his body slowly coming down from the orgasm.

She smiled at him, as he was catching his breath. Not giving him anymore time to recover, she crawled up his body, and straddled his face. He didn't hesitate, and he put his mouth on her, tongue flicking out to taste her wet lips. He teased her clit, and he heard her gasp above him. He wanted to hear her moaning his name again, he needed to.

His tongue became more aggressive, as his fingers joined in. He slid two into her hot tunnel, then a third as she started to rock against him. Her moans increased as he explored and tasted her, only spurring him on all the more. Only when he felt her walls tighten around his fingers did he hear her.

"Leon!" she wailed, throwing her head back with the pleasure of the climax. He drank in her juices, as she continued to rock against his mouth, riding out her orgasm. Climbing off him, she started to straddle his renewed erection, but he quickly rolled her over.

"I think it's my turn now. Don't you?" he said, getting on top of her. He kissed her, and she kissed him back feverishly, licking her juices off his chin and mouth. Their hands played over each other's sweat covered bodies, intensifying their need.

Ada tried to roll on top again, but he stopped her, pinning her hands to the bed. She writhed beneath his body, staring up at him. She wasn't use to this kind of dominance. Sex was something she was always in control of, like everything else in her life. Except Leon was not going to let her have her way.

"Tell me what you want, Ada," he said, copying her tease from before. She smiled seductively before answering.

"You! Fuck me!" she begged. He slid into her, her hips bucking up to meet him. Pumping into her at a slow but steady pace, he kissed her again. He freed her hands, and they went straight to his back, caressing him as her fucked her. He lifted up off her, and her hands moved to his chest, her fingers tracing over every working muscle.

"I've wanted this for so long," she breathed, pulling him down for another hot kiss. She took his bottom lip into her mouth, biting down lightly, then sucking on it before letting it go. He smiled at her, and covered her mouth with his again, not tiring of her lips and tongue. Their sweat soaked bodies rocked against each other, the friction making them both moan and pant.

"Fuck me harder," she moaned, her hands gripping his ass. The headboard bumped the wall, as his pace increased, pounding harder into her hot tunnel. She rolled her hips beneath him, meeting every pleasure filled thrust. Their moans increased, just as the pleasure was.

"Don't stop fucking me!" she gasped, and it turned into a moan. Her head was thrown back on the pillow, and he licked her neck, tasting her sweat. She tangled her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer against her. He bit down on her neck, as if marking her, then ran his tongue over the spot. A throaty laugh escaped her, and he bit down on her again, making her body shiver all the more.

When her orgasm finally hit her, he watched her face as she moaned his name, over and over. His thrusts never slowed, panting and moaning above her. He was exhausted, and when she went to roll him onto his back, he allowed her to this time. She took over, riding him at a fast pace, bringing him to the edge.

"Fuck...don't stop, Ada," he groaned, closer to his peak. She rocked harder, her hands playing over his sweat covered chest, revelling in the feel of his hot body.

"Come for me, baby," Ada said, looking at his pleasure filled face. His hot seed shot into her then, and he screamed out her name in ecstasy. She slowed her movement, but kept riding him as he came down from his orgasm, moaning and gasping. She smiled down at him, and he pulled her down, kissing her with undiminished passion.

"Stay here tonight," he whispered in her ear, after breaking the kiss. She didn't speak, but climbed off his body, lying next to him. Her arm draped across his stomach, and her leg entwined with his. Neither spoke, only holding one another in the pleasant afterglow. They soon fell asleep in the company of each other's arms.

________________________________________________________________

When Leon awoke the next morning, she was gone. He wasn't really surprised, knowing her as he did, but he was still disappointed. He saw the note pinned to the pillow next to him, taking the place of her.

Dear Leon,

I hope you aren't too angry at me for leaving, but you  
know my style by now. Fear not however, for you will see  
me again, lover.

Ada

She had kissed the place underneath her name, leaving a red imprint of her luscious lips. He touched the mark, and had to smile. He lay back on the bed with a sigh, thinking back to their night of passion, eager for their next meeting.


	2. The Second Meeting

When Leon got into his jeep he wasn't expecting to have a gun pressed to the back of his head, or hear the throaty laugh that emanated from the back seat. It had been nearly a month now since she'd broke into his apartment, their night of passion still etched in his memories.

"Ada," he said with a smile, knowing she was just playing with him.

"Leon," she answered in that sultry voice of hers. "Did you miss me, lover?" she asked, moving the gun away to kiss his neck, while her hand snaked around to caress his chest.

"You have no idea." he sighed as she explored his neck with lips, tongue and teeth.

"Mmmmm, I think I do and I want you to show me. Drive to the Ritz-Carlton hotel, I have a room there."

"Are you kidnapping me?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Maybe I am," she breathed against his ear, giving his lobe a nibble. Her intoxicating scent, her touch, her voice, it overpowered him so easily. Her hand moved lower, massaging over his groin in a painfully teasing manner. "I want to feel you again," she said softly, her own pants of breath filled with lust as he moaned with her touch.

The drive was excruciatingly long and he was tempted, more than once, to just pull over on the side of the road and take her right there. It was night, but the streets of D.C were always busy, so they wouldn't have much privacy. It didn't help that her attention to his body had not slowed, if anything she became more intense as the trip progressed. He nearly rear ended another vehicle at one point and she laughed when he slammed on the brakes with a curse.

"You're gonna make me kill us both if you don't stop that," he gasped when her hand squeezed his full blown erection through his pants. Surprisingly the near car wreck hadn't deterred his need for her, in fact, it only intensified his lust. After surviving what they both had in the past, a mere fender bender didn't seem like a whole hell of a lot.

"Come on, Leon. Surely you can concentrate on the road and enjoy my appreciation of your body at the same time. You are a secret service agent, you should be disciplined very well," she teased then sucked on his neck hard enough to leave a pleasant sting.

"Ada," he growled lustfully, wanting nothing more than to fuck her senseless at that moment.

"Patience, we're almost there," she whispered in his ear when the light they were stopped at turned green. Her caresses didn't stop, but he made himself watch the road, as difficult as it was. What made it more excruciating were her words of things she had planned for him once they were in the privacy of her room. Her saying how much she had ached to feel his body again, needing to feel him stroking inside her.

He felt like shouting with relief when they pulled up to the hotel. Ada's own excitement was evident when she pulled his head back and gave him a heated kiss after he parked the jeep, her hand pulling his hair painfully with animal intensity. How he had missed her lips, her body, her desire. He'd dreamed about her many times since their night together, always waking up bathed in sweat and aching for her touch.

They could barely keep their hands off each other as they waited for the elevator to arrive, getting more than a few looks from other patrons of the hotel. Some looking away with embarrassment, others with knowing smiles on their faces. Neither of them noticed, or would have cared, too intent on each other and their own lust.

They were lucky enough to have the elevator to themselves and they took full advantage. He pressed her up against one wall, spreading her legs with a rough hand and reached under her skirt. She lay her head back against the wall, moaning lustfully as his fingers teased her through the wet silk of her panties. Her moan muffled when he kissed her, his tongue dancing with hers with hot need.

"Put them inside me," she gasped, gyrating her hips against his talented hand. He slid his hand inside her panties, his fingers penetrating her hot arousal. "Yes,....don't stop," she moaned loudly, not caring if the doors opened at that moment, too lost in the hot pleasure he was giving her. Her eyes glanced at the floor indicator and saw that they were nearly to their stop. "Faster, Leon. Make me come now," she ordered and moaned when his fingers worked her harder and faster. The orgasm came quick, making her weak in the knees with its power.

"I love when you're forceful," he said, bringing his fingers soaked with her essence to his mouth, licking them with a satisfied sigh.

"I know you do," she said breathlessly as the elevator door opened. She grabbed him by the front of his belt and led him down the hallway to the room. Once inside she attacked his mouth with hers, lapping hungrily at his tongue as her body rubbed against him with a promise of immense pleasure and fulfilment. Their clothes seemed to melt off as they attacked each other with hurried hands, caressing every inch of flesh that could be found.

"You drive me crazy," he growled against her neck, the heat of his breath and his words moving across her like fire.

"You wouldn't have it any other way," her silky voice answered, sounding breathless with desire. They tumbled onto the bed together, both rolling each other over in a fight for dominance. Ada won when she grabbed his cock in her fist and pumped lightly, her thumb running over the tip in a circular motion. He groaned, arching his back up and pumping his hips to increased the pleasurable friction.

"Ada, you feel so good.....Harder!" he begged, but she kept up her slow pace.

"Patience, Leon," she drawled, moving down his body and putting her mouth inches from the tip of his erection as she stroked him. "I missed having my lips around this incredible cock of yours," she purred. Her hot breath brushed over him, making him whimper and gyrate harder in her hand.

"Ada...," he said shakily, his breath coming ragged and harsh. She took him inside her mouth, touching the base of his cock with ease; her lips nestled in the nest of hair there. "Fuck," he groaned loudly, amazed that she had taken his whole length so easily. Her head bobbed up and down, taking his length in every time, her tongue massaging the underside of his shaft as she went. He couldn't speak, only able to moan and pant as he bucked his hips to meet her.

His climax was nearing now and he writhed with the heat of it, groaning when he felt her grab his balls, massaging them as she brought him closer. He watched her work and she locked her eyes to his and they told him to come. He did, screaming her name, over and over in ecstasy. Her throat worked, swallowing his salty essence, her moan of satisfaction muffled around his throbbing shaft. She lapped him clean with her tongue, chuckling softly as his body trembled with the aftershock of the immense orgasm.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked, breathing hard and smiling.

"Practice, practice and more practice," she said, kissing her way up his sweat covered body, stopping at each nipple, sucking thoroughly on each one. He grabbed her suddenly, rolling her onto her back and she laughed when she saw his look of jealousy.

"And who have you been practicing on?" he asked, pinning her beautifully nude body under his.

"Are you jealous, Leon?" Her eyes twinkled with amusement as she wrapped her strong legs around him. He glared at her, but didn't answer. "You shouldn't be, unless you want to be jealous of a dildo." She laughed again when the realization hit him. He smirked before kissing her to cut off her laughter. He moved lower, kissing her breasts and leisurely sucking her hardened nipples. Her breath came faster as her worked on her body.

"You're a bad girl," he said between kisses that he was planting along her toned stomach. She grabbed his hair in answer and pushed him down to her mound. He went more than willingly, lapping at her arousal swollen lips.

"Mmmmmm, that's good," she breathed, arching her body closer to him. He put his lips over her clit and sucked, lightly teasing it with his teeth. "Ahhhhhh...you're so fucking good," she moaned, holding his head in place as she gripped his hair, her hips rolling against his talented mouth. He left no part of her arousal untouched before snaking his tongue inside her hot centre, massaging the quivering walls. She bucked hard, feeling herself come closer to the edge.

Leon felt the warm gush of her orgasm fill his mouth as she shouted his name. He loved the sound of it, revelled in it as he drank her sweet essence in. She rode out her climax, moving against him urgently in her pleasure filled haze. She yanked on his hair, but he didn't mind, he enjoyed her intensity. Her body finally stilled and he took his mouth from her with a smile as he licked his lips clean of her.

"Come here, lover," she beckoned to him and he made his way up her body, positioning himself between her creamy thighs. He was fully erect again and he showed her by entering her with one quick thrust. They both moaned with the pleasure, he from the feel of her incredibly tight walls and she from his impressive organ filling her completely.

He stroked slowly in and out of her, taking his time, wanting to feel her tight walls gripping him forever if possible. He watched her beautiful face as it filled with the pleasure he was giving her. She moaned softly, rolling her hips beneath him, unhurried. They both wanted to make this last. Leon leaned in and kissed her tenderly, teasing her lips with his tongue until she opened up and let him in. The kiss was slow and sensual, like their love making. They were making love, this wasn't just a sex and they both knew it.

He moved faster within her and she gasped lustfully, moving more erratically beneath him. Their slow flame was turning into a hot roaring fire once again as they rocked harder and faster, both feeling the stirs of orgasm approaching. Neither of them spoke, only panting with the growing lust as they looked into each other's eyes.

Ada climaxed first, tossing her head back on the pillow as her legs tightened around his waist, moaning deep in her throat as his thrusts increased. He groaned when he felt her hot walls tighten around his shaft, increasing the pleasure just enough to bring him over with her. He sprayed inside her, continuing to thrust as she pulled him down for a fiery kiss. After a time he stopped moving, kissing her with undying passion as he softened inside her.

He moved off of her, pulling her close against his body. They lay there, caressing in the afterglow as the sweat dried on their bodies. Her fingers lazily played over his chest as he held her. He wanted to ask her so many questions, like what was the sample she'd taken being used for, but he wasn't about to ruin the moment. Instead he asked her something else.

"Are you going to be here when I wake up this time?" he asked softly, kissing the top of her head. She was quiet and the minutes stretched until he thought she wouldn't answer.

"I don't know," she answered finally, sounding unsure herself. He wasn't happy with her answer, but he didn't push it and only held her closer. They remained quiet after that and soon he realized she'd fallen asleep in his arms as her breath got heavier.

"I love you," he whispered to her sleeping form, being too scared to say it while she was aware, not sure if she felt the same. He hoped she would be there when he awoke, but he would just have to wait and see.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was gone again, like smoke on the wind. He could still smell her scent; still feel the warmth of her body. He was hurt that she hadn't stayed, but it soon left him when he read the note she left.

I love you, too. We'll be seeing each other again soon.

Love, Ada


End file.
